1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to switches, in particular to a switch for opening and closing a contact with a pushing operation.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a switch for opening and closing a contact with a pushing operation has the following structure (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-208581).
The switch structure is such that a movable terminal 37 is reciprocated in an up and down direction by an operation of a button 14, and movable contacts 41, 41 arranged at both ends of the movable terminal 37 are contacted to and separated from fixed contacts 45, 45 facing the movable contacts 41, 41.